


No Mirrors In Sight

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: No Mirrors In SightAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 517 wordsPrompt: Draco Malfoy doesn't own a single mirror. Write from Harry's POV - Minimum: 254 words - Maximum 533 words.Summary: Draco reveals the real reason he doesn’t have any mirrors in the Manor.Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I’m just borrowing them.





	No Mirrors In Sight

Walking round Malfoy Manor, it has occurred to me that there’s something odd. There are no mirrors anywhere in this whole mansion. Now, I’m not particularly vain but there are times when a mirror is definitely needed. 

Now is one of those times, but can I find one? No. 

“Draco!”

“What is it?”

Draco’s voice comes from somewhere within his office. 

“I need a mirror.”

Draco appears suddenly. “Why?”

“Because I do.”

“That,” Draco says, his eyes narrowed, “is _not_ a satisfactory answer. What is your reason for ‘needing’ a mirror?”

“Have you seen this?” I ask, pointing to a bruise that’s forming on my chin. “I need to see how bad it is.”

Draco peers at my chin and shakes his head. “It’s not bad enough to need a mirror.”

“Can I be the judge of that?” I huff. “I’d like to see if I need to heal it.”

“I can heal it for you,” Draco replies, rummaging in his pocket for his wand. 

“I still want to see it. Why are there no mirrors in _any_ of the bathrooms here?”

Draco looks pained but doesn’t say anything. 

“Draco?”

“I haven’t had mirrors here since I inherited the Manor,” Draco eventually replies stiffly. 

“But why? I thought you of all people, with your impeccable appearance, would have at least two mirrors in this whole place.”

“Well, you thought wrong,” Draco says softly. 

I frown. “Am I missing something? Why don’t you have mirrors?”

Draco is silent again, looking away from me. I put my hand on his arm. 

Slowly, he looks at me. I gasp as the faint scars appear.

“This is why I don’t have mirrors,” he replies, his voice soft again and on the verge of cracking. “I can’t stand looking at myself.”

“So you hide them?” I ask, lifting one hand to cup Draco’s cheek gently. “They’re not so bad, you know.”

Draco snorts but doesn’t move away from my touch. “Oh please,” he says. “My skin was perfect. Then during the battle… well, let’s just say I had a run in with Greyback.”

I gasp again. “Are you… you know?” 

Draco shakes his head quickly. “No,” he says. “There were no teeth involved, thank Merlin. But these scars... I can maintain a disillusionment charm during daylight hours, but I don’t think they’ll ever heal fully.”

I gently traced the length of one of the scars gracing Draco’s cheek. “I didn’t know,” I whisper. 

Draco shrugs. “I was embarrassed, I suppose. I thought your opinion might change if I didn’t look the same.”

“You silly arse,” I say softly, dropping my hand to slide it round Draco’s shoulder and pull him towards me. “I love _you_ , not just your looks.”

Draco turned his head away again, shaking it slightly. “But hiding them… I’ve lied to you for months.”

“I don’t care,” I say. “They’re actually kind of… attractive.”

Draco snorts again. “Don’t be stupid,” he says. “They’re not like _your_ scar, all cool shaped. These ones are ugly.”

“They’re not,” I say, my lips grazing Draco’s cheek where the scar lay. “Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ❤️


End file.
